


Cuddles are the best medicine for nightmares

by Fallenangel_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hot Chocolate, Kissing, M/M, Nightmares, Sam Winchester Needs a Hug, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21697456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel_Winchester/pseuds/Fallenangel_Winchester
Summary: Castiel helps Sam to relax after a long night
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Cuddles are the best medicine for nightmares

To say that Castiel was worried was an understatement, he couldn't stop thinking about the hunter sleeping in his arms, finally resting after the intense nightmare that kept him up. Slowly he ran his fingers through soft strands, delighted at the way his hunter pressed even closer to him, hiding his face in Castiel’s chest before letting out a sleepy sigh. Sometimes as an aftereffect of them, Sam shivered so much that he curled up on himself and wrapped a thick blanket around his shoulders, giving out the impression of a kicked puppy, he'd have looked adorable if it wasn't for the haunted eyes. That was one of the reasons why Castiel didn't want to leave him alone, he knew that his presence was enough to keep the nightmares at bay even though Sam didn't say anything. The thing between them was still new despite their strong friendship and Castiel wanted nothing more than to be as caring and understanding as Sam was towards him, so he decided to do something knowing that once his hunter woke up he wouldn't ask for help to chase the cold away. When he was certain that Sam wasn't going to wake up, he slowly got up and after pressing a quick kiss on his forehead he left the room, a plan already forming on his mind.

When Sam finally got up and decided to join him in the living room, he was ready. The fireplace was bathing the room in a warm glow, the freshly cooked hot chocolate was poured in two cups, sitting on the small table, temping with its sweet smell. The moment Sam’s gaze fell on him, he gave him a soft smile, then he looked around and his eyes widened in surprise.

“Cas? What's going on?”

“I know that you usually don't have hot chocolate for breakfast and you tend to go for a morning run, but the weather is not good for that and I thought maybe we can have a cup of warm drink.” he didn't know why he said all of that but he suddenly felt a bit insecure, he just wanted to comfort his hunter and help him chase away the nightmares that ran through his mind.

“Actually…that's really nice of you. Thank you Cas.” then he stepped forward, grabbed one of the cups and took a sip.

Castiel waited and watched as Sam closed his eyes and pressed the cup towards his chest, holding it as it was something precious. A moment passed before he opened his eyes and gave him a look that warmed the angel more than any warm drink could ever do. 

Before he could react, Sam reached for his hand and pulled him close enough to give him a kiss on the cheek, when he pulled back his face was flushed and that sight made Castiel’s heart soar. Rosy cheeks, messy hair and eyes shining like stars was what he saw and he couldn't stop himself from staring, not even aware that Sam had pulled him towards the sofa before he sat down.

“So, have you planned anything for today?”

“Not really, I guess I just wanted to have a lazy day.” and smiled at him.

“In that case, we can do whatever you want. What do you want to do?”

Sweet Sam, he always asked and gave him a choice, claiming that his opinions mattered and that they were equals and a part of the family. There was nothing he wanted at the moment except for Sam to feel as relaxed as possible, because no matter how good he was at hiding his inner struggle, Castiel could read him quite well and he knew that traces of the nightmare still lingered on his mind.

“We haven't done something together, so maybe relaxing while watching some of the films that Dean insists that I must watch and you could continue the book you've been reading, I believe you haven't finished it?”

“And take all of the space on the sofa? “ his voice amused.

“Of course, how else would we relax? “

Between the first and the second film, Castiel managed to convince Sam to lay down and put his head on his lap, he was still a bit tired from lack of sleep that it didn't take long for his eyes to close, Castiel running his fingers through his hair didn't help the matter.

He thought that Sam had fallen asleep when suddenly one of his hands was carefully pulled only to be placed on the hunter's chest , just above the heart.

“Thanks.” a whisper before Sam completely relaxed.

Castiel leaned over to give him a gentle kiss, before he slightly shifted to make himself more comfortable and prepared himself to continue watching the movie and to wait for his hunter to wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> Still struggling with writer's block...so this isn't as good as it could have been 
> 
> Oh, the title sucks as well
> 
> Thanks for reading


End file.
